In order to provide protection for cars stored outside it is known to provide a flexible fabric cover carried by a plurality of rigid `U` shaped frame members the free ends of the arms of which are pivotally interconnected. The frame members can be pivoted to a position in which they substantially align with one another usually lying on the ground, so that the vehicle is exposed and the arrangement does not occupy much space. By pivoting the frame members away from one another, the covering is spread out to form a tent-like structure which, if erected over a car, forms a temporary covering for the car. In order to use the car, the cover must be folded up which, if the cover is wet, may be an unpleasant task. Moreover such covers are not aesthetically pleasing and provide little protection against impact damage and virtually no security.